Sacrifice
by immieimke
Summary: Hello guys! Because the new episodes of Criminal Minds are so awesome and season 14 episode 1 was so amazing and stressful, it gave me inspiration for a new story. The team, including agent Daniels find themselves on a difficult case. And the next cases have same endings. The team gets to the bottom and on that dangerous road they might lose one of their agents forever. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"So, what are you thinking?" Abby walked into the conference room. Reid was standing in front of the board, he'd been staring at it for twenty minutes. In silence. Which meant his big beautiful brain was working overtime. It was late, very late. The bull pen was almost empty. But Spencer was still there, like most times.

"Something is not right…" Spencer replied, not looking up. Abby approached him and stood beside him, glancing over the board. The team was handling a very difficult case and hit a wall. A big one. The profilers had been trying to get past it for the past three hours. Emily had finally decided they needed rest and ordered everyone to get to the hotel. And everyone did, except Spencer. And Abby.

"I know it doesn't add up, Reid. We've been trying." Abby stated, glancing sideways at her friend. His face was scrunched up, his eyes squinted. She chuckled softly. "The harder you're trying to figure it out, the more clouded your mind gets, Spence." She added, putting a hand on his shoulder. She was still amazed how he didn't shrug it off. Spencer didn't like hugs that much, touch in particular. He had a thing with germs and just found it to be awkward. His brain was so big that it made him socially awkward most of the time. But with Abby he was different. Actually, with the whole team was different. When Morgan had still been here, they'd touched each other almost 24/7. Because Morgan, like Abby, showed affection by touch. And Spencer had gotten used to it, but also had learned what real touch and affection means. And Abby was still proud of that.

Spencer sighs. "There are many women at risk here, Ab." Was his short answer. "I know that." Abby retorted and moved in front of him, catching his glance. "You, wrecking that wonderful brain of yours, is not going to help us protect them. We need it sharp." She tried again. Spencer raised his eyebrows. Abby let out a breath. "Look, Spence…" She started, but was shot down. "I am not leaving until I have figured this out. I know what you are trying to do." He informed her. Of course he knew, he was always able to look right through Abby. But he underestimated her, also just like always.

"See, that's where you are wrong…" Abby grinned at him. "You are coming with me. You are going to get some rest and find the answer in the morning." She added and this time he looked at her, eyebrows raised. Almost like he was challenging her. Which was a very dumb thing to do, he should have known that. "You seem very sure of your case there." Spencer told Abby matter of factly and looked past her at the board. Abby reached her hand out and swiftly poked his side. "I am." She teased, laughing when he reacted just the way she had expected. A high squeak escaped his lips and he flinched away from her. His glare playful. "Don't you dare." He tried to warn her, only making Abby's grin grow. "You coming with me?" She asked him, eyebrows raised expectantly. Abby had been on this team the longest, together with Reid and JJ. They had been part of the team since Hotch had put it up. 14 years now. And Abby knew her best friend very well, the pair of three was very close. JJ had been the first to find out and Spencer had sworn her to secrecy. She had complied, but it had not taken long before Abby had found out. And JJ and Abby both loved to use it against their boy wonder, when he was either down, sad of making fun of them. They were like his big sisters, at least that was what their dynamic was like. And everyone knew it.

Reid seemed to outweigh his options and glanced at her. He knew she would, which was the problem. Abby decided to act, he was taking too long. She reached her hands out, taking him by surprise. "NO!" He yelled out, his arms shooting to his sides. It was too late. Her hands had reached them. Reid squealed before bursting out in uncontrollable giggles, his body twisting away from her. "Gotcha!" Abby teased, squeezing harder. Reid squealed. "Nohohohohoh Abahahahahahahaaabbyyyy!" He cried out through his snorts, trying to block the tickling. Trying to shut it out like he always did. He knew tickling was basically a trick of the mind. But his mind was never cooperating when he was tickled.

"You coming?" Abby challenged him again, twisting a hand between Reid's arm that was tightly clamped down against his side. "You caahahahahan't use ACK NOHOHOO you cahahahahaahn't…" He tried to get his sentence out, but one of Abby's hands had twisted its way to his stomach. He stumbled backwards as he tried to get away and bumped into a wall, trapping himself against it. "Why yes I can, Spence." Abby laughed as he wheezed. "Ohohohahahahahakay! OKAAY! Ahahahahahahahbby stohohohohohop!" Reid gave in when Abby made it clear she wouldn't stop until he complied. With a wide grin Abby stopped, chuckling as Reid gasped for breath. "Good." She told him, before grabbing his bag out of the corner of the room. "Damn you." Spencer giggled as he got up, his face red from the ordeal he just went through. Abby chuckled. "Come on." She ushered him, handing him his bag. He gave her a glare before following her out of the bull pen.  
The two arrived at the hotel twenty minutes later. It was ten minutes to one a.m. Reid yawned as he got out of the car. Abby smiled. "Go to bed, Reid." She told him. He rolled his eyes at her before she watched him walk into the lobby of the hotel. With a sigh Abby closed the window of the car and drove towards the parking garage. She parked the car. As she got out, she heard footsteps echoing through the area. She looked up and from that point on wished she hadn't.

A man, completely dressed in dark clothes, was staring at her a few feet away. He was wearing a mask. But worst of all, he was pointing a gun at her. "Sir…" Abby let out in shock, her hands rising in the air. She had her own gun in its holster around her waist. "Sir, drop the gun!" She called out again, her hand slowly reaching down to her belt.

BANG

Abby screamed as she felt the bullet pierce through her upper leg, shot clean through. She crashed to the ground, groaning as the burning pain spread through her leg. Completely overwhelmed, she looked up and saw the man approaching. "H-hey!" She yelled at him, trying to reach for her gun. "I am FBI! Freeze!" She fumbled to get her gun out, looking around in panic. What was this. A robbery? No. An abduction? Maybe. Connected to the case? Possibly.

"I know who you are." The voice of the man was deep and cold. She recognized his words immediately. From the security tapes of the abduction of the women on the case. It was the same voice. "A-and I know who you are…" Abby yelled out, her mind remembering the beginning of the profile the team was trying to set up. Narcissist, abducting women in a wide open place for a reason that had not yet been discovered. The man stopped and stared down at her, through his mask. "I k-know about the murders…" Abby cried out as she moved to sit up, her leg trembling with the pain. "You know nothing." The man spit at her, crouching down. He reached for her gun and in a last defending resort, Abby tried to punch him away. She got a few good hits in before he crashed his fist into her face. Abby watched him take her gun in panic. She was defenseless.

Her eyes flashed around and soon found what she'd been looking for. Security camera's. She could see about four of them, which meant her attack would be recorded from four different angles. Good. "Get up." The man snarled. Abby jolted and stared right into his gun. He was pointing it at her face. Abby tried to steady her breathing as she reached for the FBI's SUV, dragging herself up. She knew she couldn't stand on her wounded leg.

The unsub turned around and Abby quickly glanced at the surveillance camera. She had to act. "Sir…" She called out, making the unsub turn around in surprise. "I know what you did… I know about the women. If you let me, I can help you." She started in a softer tone, still holding her hands up. Ignoring the burning pain in her leg. She knew the MO of this unsub and that wasn't good.

"I don't need any help." The unsub told her in a monotone, cold, raspy voice, making goosebumps appear on Abby's skin. Abby didn't know what to say to him, they had only been on this case for two days. They didn't know anything yet, they only had a very rough profile. And the way this man was acting right now, was off from that rough profile. The man approached her and pointed his weapon towards her once again. "And I am in control now. So shut up." He told her, his voice still quite calm. He grabbed her shoulder roughly and Abby grunted in pain when she was forced to use her shot leg. She did what he said. That much she knew from the profile and from the MO. This unsub killed his victims faster then any unsub they'd seen before, there was no sexual desire or fetish. The women were not surrogates, at least that's what Alvez had concluded. All seven of the victims had turned up three hours after their disappearance, somewhere in the city, dead for only a few minutes. Which was the unsubs way of taunting them, Rossi had said. And Abby remembered all of this. She felt fear rise in her stomach as she was dragged along the parking lot, trying to stop herself from crying out in pain. She did not want to give him the satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

" _Morning." JJ muttered as she walked into the bull pen. It was six a.m. and earlier then she'd normally come to work. But this time was different. Prentiss and Alvez were already there. "Morning." They answered her in return. JJ reached for the coffee in the middle of the table and gladly poured herself a large cup. "Easy on the caffeine. Do you know…" Spencer introduced his entrance by informing JJ about the effect of coffee on the human body. JJ listened with interest. Their nice moment of peace was destroyed when Tara arrived at the bull pen. She looked around at the people and frowned. "What is it?" Prentiss asked, still smiling at the comment Reid made. "Where is Daniels?" Tara asked, her eyes scanning around the bull pen. JJ raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" She asked in confusion. "She was not in the room when I woke up this morning. And her bed was untouched. Her unpacked suitcase was standing exactly where she'd put it yesterday." Tara gave as much information as she could to her team, slightly worried. Reid glanced up. "Well, she drove me and her to the hotel yesterday." He informed her and Prentiss turned around to him. "Maybe she went out, I'll call her." She announced. After trying and failing to reach her agent for over five times, Prentiss grew worried._

" _What was the last thing you remember about yesterday?" She asked Reid as she walked back into the conference room. "Uhm…" Reid thought back to last night. "She told me to go to bed. I rolled my eyes at her and then walked into the hotel." He explains. "You didn't wait for her?" JJ asked, her voice more accusing then she meant it to be. "She had to park the car…" Reid defended himself, reaching for his phone. "I'll call her again." He muttered before leaving the conference room. He pressed the phone to his ear and heard it go through. "Come on Ab, come one." He mumbled as he listened to the unanswered beeps. "This is SSA Daniels. I cannot come to the phone right now, leave a message! I'll get back to you." Her voicemail reached Reid's ears and he walked back into the conference room. "She's not picking up." He informed the waiting team. "Try again." Prentiss ushered him. Reid dialed her number and was surprised when it went directly to voicemail this time. "It was just turned off." He mumbled in confusion._

" _Okay, this feels weird." Rossi walked in, having heard most of the conversation. He grabbed his phone and put Garcia on the speaker. "Garcia, track Daniel's phone please." He requested. "Well, good morning to you to, grumpy." Garcia replied, being her usual chipper self. Even though it was six in the morning. "Do it please." Rossi answered in a serious tone, catching Garcia off guard. "Why are we tracking Abby's phone?" She asked as the sounds of her rattling on her keyboard echoed through the phone. "We can't find her." JJ answered, her voice full of worry. "What do you mean you can't find her?" The confusion was clear in Garcia's voice. "She did not enter the hotel last night." Tara explained quickly, putting her hands on the table. "Uh, her phone is shut off." She added. "Abby never shuts off her phone." JJ muttered, the confusion only growing. "Something is wrong. Garcia, can you track the traffic cams around the hotel?" Prentiss asked and Garcia answered with furious typing. "Yes, yes she's there. She and Reid in the SUV." Garcia muttered. "Put the video on the screen." Alvez told her and soon they were all staring at the screen of JJ's laptop. Garcia was on the small right, looking confused and worried. "Here you go." She said and the surveillance video became visible on the screen. "Yes, that's when she dropped me off." Reid pointed out as he watched himself get out of the car, roll his eyes and disappear into the hotel. They all watch how Abby drives off. "Track her." Prentiss told Garcia and they all watched how their teammate drives across the street and into the parking garage, just like Reid had said.  
"Track…" Prentiss started, but Garcia was already furiously typing away. Then four different angles on the first floor of the parking garage appeared on the screen. They all watched expectantly until the SUV appeared. They watch how Daniel's parks it and gets out of the car._

" _Oh God." JJ's face is as white as a ghost when she points at the screen in the upper left. A masked man with a gun is in his hands appears within the screen, sneaking towards the SUV. "She heard him." Reid said in a small voice as they watch Abby turn around and spot the man, who's now walking towards her with his gun pointed at her. "Put the sound on!" Alvez's raised voice makes everyone jolt and Garcia complies while staring at the footage with wide eyes. "Sir…" They hear Abby say as she raises her hands. The team watches how Abby makes a go at her own gun. Garcia screams when the loud bang echoes through the conference room. Reid's eyes widen in shock as he watches Abby fall to the ground, yelling in pain. "He shot her…" JJ whispers, wrapping her arms around herself as she watches her best friend lie on the floor, grunting in pain. Prentiss shook her head as she heard the man tell Abby he knew who she was. "He knows…" She muttered, glancing at the board, nerves flaring through her body. "He knew who she was." Rossi muttered as well as he watches Abby tell the man she knows who he is. And that she knows about the murders. "That's our unsub." Reid concludes, his worry increasing heavily. Not one of the team members is relieved they now know that man is their unsub. They all know the MO, the rough profile._

" _He took her…" JJ whimpers as she watches her friend being dragged off the screens by the man in the mask. The video stops and Garcia's face appears large on the screen. Her eyes are wide and filled with tears. "He took her…" She repeats, her eyes flashing around in panic. "We have to… We need…" She started to mumble, not really sure what to do._

" _Garcia, track him." Came Prentiss' order. And Garcia tried, but failed to do so. "The only camera he's seen on is the one near the exit. But he disappears…" She mumbles miserably. "He can't just disappear!" Simmons pointed out, squinting at the screen. "He's nowhere to be found, sir…" Garcia reacted as she frantically searched, tears in her eyes._

" _What do we know?" Prentiss asked her team, pushing down her fear. She was the leader and it was her duty to bring her agent back safe. "Unsub knew her. Which means he either stalked her or us." Alvez started in a heavy tone. "Or he could be taunting us. He knew we were on to him and his 'work', this could be an abduction to send a message." JJ added, her eyes wide. "I don't think so. I think he saw his opportunity and took it. She is a special agent, she is on his case. He is indeed sending a message, but…" Tara inhaled deeply and pointed at the board. "She's his type." She finished. Reid gasped in horror. "We have to get her now. He killed his other victims three hours after their disappearance…" He started in panic, but stopped when he saw the clock. "Abby was taken just after one a.m. It's six thirty…" He muttered, his voice coated in disbelief. "Which means she could already be dead…" Rossi added, his voice stuck in his throat._

 _Prentiss's harsh voice made everyone jolt. "Until we find a body, she is alive." She snapped, trying to get her breathing under control. "He took an FBI agent. Which was very smart, but also very stupid. Daniels knows the rough profile, she knows the MO. She is strong, she knows more about him then he thinks." She added, looking around at her team. "Now. Let's. Find. Her!"_

Abby awoke roughly when she heard a very familiar ringtone. It came from close by. She groaned as she felt the splitting headache and opened her eyes. It was dark around her, but not dark enough. She could still see. Her eyes immediately flashed around her surroundings, trying to determine where she was. When she tried to move, she couldn't. In surprise she looked down. She was in a chair, her arms bound behind her back. Her legs bound to the chair itself. The surprise changed into horror as she remembered what had happened. Right after the unsub had dragged her out of the garage, he's knocked her straight out. Which explained the splitting headache. And now she was here. Somewhere in a basement, it seemed. She spotted the dark figure in the corner and realized the unsub was watching her.

Abby wisely stayed silent and glanced around, trying to calm herself down. Panic was rising as she realized she was not dead yet. It must be more than three hours after her abduction. There was a reason she wasn't dead yet. She might have changed his endgame. Which was everything but good.

Provoking him was only going to do more damage. She had to found out more about him, about his plans. Abby's breathing slowed down and so did her heart rate. She had it under control. She could decipher a few posters hanging on the wall across from her, with something written on it in Latin. And a symbol, but she couldn't see what symbol. Her eyes glanced to the right, where a table was standing against the wall. All sorts of instruments were displayed, from knives to shackles to a hammer. The smell in the room was awful, Abby realized when she took a deep shaky breath. A smell of death and destruction. She was probably in the space this unsub used to kill his other victims. Which meant she couldn't be far from the city.

The unsub moving out of his corner startled her and she snapped her head in his direction, groaning at the severe pain in her head. "Do you know why you are here?" The unsub asked her in that same, chilly voice. Abby watched warily as he approached her. The small, dim light above her told her he was still wearing his mask. "I have no idea." She challenged him, heaving her head up high. She had to be strong. Not because of any other reason but showing the unsub she couldn't be manipulated. She knew more about this and about him then his other victims had, unfortunately. And she knew she had to keep him from killing her instantly, like he did with the other victims.

"You are SSA Abby Daniels." The unsub started, leaning forward. His masked face very close to Abby's. Abby didn't flinch and stared him directly in his eyes. "Yes I am." She answered him coldly. "You and your team came here to 'solve' the murders I committed." The unsub continued. "Yes we did." Abby answered. The sudden outburst of violence caught her completely of guard and she grunted as she received a heavy blow to her jaw. "YOU RUINED IT." He screamed at her, kicking at the chair. The chair wobbled and then crashed sideways, smacking Abby to the floor. "YOU HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Abby tried to keep herself from hyperventilating in fear as her face was pressed to the cold, dirty floor. And realized that this was something she could add to his profile. He had not taken her because he wanted to kill her or saw her as one of his potential victims. He took her out of revenge and anger, since the arrival of the FBI in this city changed his 'plans'. And by taking her, he'd send a message to her team. He did not specifically take her, she had been a victim of opportunity. But by taking her, he'd realized she was his type and might be a potential victim after all. And that had changed his endgame.

"Wh-what did we ruin?" Abby spat out, turning her face to glare at the dark face that was leaning over her. If she could get him to talk some more, she could maybe get herself out of this. She knew the team had found out by now, that she was gone. But she did not know how they would ever be able to find her like this. So early in the case, without a distinguished profile. And that scared her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

" _Nothing. I got nothing." Reid snapped at JJ, gritting his teeth. He had been reading through the casefiles for the last half hour, but his glance kept going back to the clock. Abby was now gone for seven hours. "Spence…" JJ let out a soft breath and put a hand on his shoulder. Reid shook his head, staring at the files in front of him. "I should have waited for her, JJ. If I'd just gone with her…" He started in a broken voice, the heavy guilt he felt weighing on him. "No…" JJ whispered, sitting down next to him. "This is not your fault." She told him, squeezing his shoulder. Reid growled and his head swirled back to the clock. "If we don't find her…" His voice got stuck and he felt the pain in his throat. "We will find her…" JJ started, her eyes filling themselves with tears. She was very scared. A lot had happened to the team in the 14 years she'd worked here. Spence went to prison just a year and a half ago, serial killers had targeted them. But nothing had been able to get them down. Not with her best friends by her side, fighting alongside her. But now, Abby was missing. The unsub of a very sadistic, difficult MO had taken her. And they were not past their wall yet._

 _JJ wrapped her arms around Spencer's frame and crushed him to her chest, a tear rolling down her cheek. "We will find her… We have to…" She whispered to her friend, trying to convince herself._

 _Rossi rudely broke up their moment by charging inside the conference room, together with Lewis and Prentiss. "What if she was a victim of opportunity?" He said, staring at Reid. Reid's mind started working. "If she was a victim of opportunity, she's not anymore. She fits his type." He answered miserably. "Yes, but that also changes his endgame. We profiled that these women are not surrogates, because of the swift and brutal way he kills them. But if I look at it from the other point of view, the aggression in these murders tells me there is some point of anger directed to something." Rossi stared at the board, the faces of seven dead women staring back at him. Emily's phone rung and she hastily picked up. "What do you have, Garcia?" She asked, putting the phone on speaker. "The only thing the victims all have in common, is foster care." Came Garcia's nervous voice. "They were all admitted to foster care as children, after domestic abuse charges." She added, angrily typing away. "So, our unsub is going after troubled women?" JJ questioned, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think. Reid gasped and jumped out of his chair. "Alvez, do you remember our visit to the coroner?" He cried out, taking Luke of guard. "Yes. Sliced throat was the cause of death with all women. All killed three hours after abduction. Remorse in the way they were displayed, hands across their chests. But that never added up because there are no signs of remorse in the murders themselves." He summed up, staring at Reid. "Yes, but they also all had a scar on their wrists." Reid muttered, walking towards Prentiss. "It looked like self-harm, which is not uncommon with children who went into foster care. Statistics say that one in four coming from foster care have either developed a disorder or mental illness. Self-harm is not uncommon in those." He rambled. "But what if the scars are from something else? I mean they all had them, on proximity the same place." He added. "Garcia, is there anything known about the type of foster care these women went to?" He asked and Garcia answered by frustrated typing. "Yes. Yes, boy wonder, yes. These women all went to foster care just outside of the city. All of them admitted to 'House of God'." She yelled out. "But these women all differ in age, they couldn't possibly have been there at the same time." Prentiss muttered. "No they weren't." Garcia added miserably. "But…" JJ jumped out of her chair. "That scar they all have could come from that house." She grabbed her jacket. "I'll join." Tara told her and the two women rushed out of the conference room, with Garcia yelling she'd send the address, over the phone._

 _Emily hung up and looked at Reid. "We're one step further, Reid." She told the agent reassuringly. "She is in danger, Emily." Reid muttered, looking at the ground. He was never good at talking about his emotions, but he felt so many right now he didn't know what to do. "We will find her, Spencer. And we will bring that bastard to justice." Emily promised him, not telling her agent how bad this was weighing on her._

Abby coughed, staring at the wall. She was upright in her chair. Her leg was numb, the wound not bleeding anymore. She knew it was probably already infected, since this place was so filthy. Her jaw was bruised for sure. She looked down at her arm, which was still bleeding. When the unsub had hoisted her back up, he'd taken some more of his anger out on her with a knife. When he'd grabbed it, she had thought he was going to kill her. She had begged and pleaded, but all he had done was slice her up. And she had no idea why he hadn't killed her yet.

The unsub entered back into the basement. Abby couldn't see him, but she felt him come closer. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back harshly. She stared right into his face. He was not wearing his mask. She tried to see as much as she could. Dark brown eyes, scar above his left one. Black hair, black beard, black mustache. "I am showing you my face for a reason." He told her, letting her go and walking around her. Abby watched him walk towards the table of instruments and pick up the hammer. Her heart stopped in her throat. "W-why is that?" She quickly asked him, her mouth was dry, her voice raspy. "Because I figured I'd let you know what you did before I will kill you." Was his calm and cold reply. The hairs on Abby's neck stood up. "S-so what did I do?" Abby was afraid to ask, but knew she needed to. The fact that he showed her his face gave away information. And part of that information was that he was confident enough to do this now, knowing she wasn't able to escape. He'd wounded her, she would not be able to. It also told her he wasn't afraid to show his face, which she had intentionally thought.

"You interfered with justice!" The unsub spat at her, turning around with the hammer in his hands. "I am the face of justice…" Abby retorted, closing her eyes for a second. She'd do anything to keep that hammer away from her. The unsub laughed hard and without any humor. He stalked towards her and grabbed her face. "I am justice, SSA Daniels." He informed her, heaving up the hand he had the hammer in. And Abby saw it. A scar on his wrists, the same scar the victims had. "Wait!" She cried out in panic. "What is that scar?" She added, eyes widening when the man snarled in fury. "That scar is the reason why I am justice. They shouldn't have left me." He snarled.

Abby screamed in incredibly pain as he brought the hammer down harshly on her shoulder. She felt it break right there. A sickening snap. "NO! NO PLEASE!" She screamed, real fear in her eyes. This wasn't going in the right direction. He was close to his endgame.

" _During their years in foster care, there was one boy who was there that whole time." Tara announced through the phone. She'd just had the women from the house interviewed. And JJ was now making sure she got arrested and send away. "Who?" Prentiss asked in an urgent tone. "Billy George." Tara answered, swiftly looking sideways. "I'll get on that." Prentiss said, but before she could end the conversation, Tara stopped her. "They all have the scar for a reason, Emily. The way of punishing rulebreakers in this house, quoted by Ira Hammel herself, was to smack their wrists with the sharp end of a ruler until it bled." Emily sighed. "Damn." She muttered before hanging up, immediately calling Garcia.  
Tara approached JJ, who was just done with her conversation with the local police. "Ira?" Tara questioned. "In custody. She didn't even try to hide what she was doing all these years…" JJ snarled in frustration and Tara grabbed her shoulders. "She's arrested JJ, she'll answer for her crimes." She told the agent. "We need to get back." Was JJ's reply._

 _In the conference room, Garcia was furiously typing away through the phone. "Billy George…" She mumbled as she typed. "So, from domestic abuse to domestic abuse…" Rossi muttered to sum it up. "Yes, the kids were put in that foster house and had to go through it all over again." Emily nodded, her eyes darkening. "So if we are correct, Billy will have the scar too." Alvez questioned and Garcia was the one to respond. "Yes newbie, very right. He has the scar. He's clean though, no criminal record whatsoever." She told them. Rossi was about to speak, when Garcia gasped. "Oh my…" She muttered. "What is it, Penelope?" Emily asked her. "He has a whole history of mental disorders. And medication. Diagnosed as bipolar, but also with a manic depression five years ago. Therapist who treated him said in her report he had 'severe abandonment issues'."_

" _What was her recommendation?" Reid muttered, swiftly glancing at the clock. Abby had been gone for ten hours now. Time was running out. "That he should be committed to a psych ward." Came Garcia's small reply. "She said that she had deep worries about his abandonment issues."_

 _When Tara and JJ returned, the team was rushing through the conference room. When Reid fills them in, JJ clasps a hand in front of her mouth. "Hang on…" She muttered, grabbing Reid's arm. "In the time that he was in foster care, all these women around him. They left…" She said. Prentiss swirled around, her eyes twinkling with realization. "They all left him… Which means his anger in murdering them was for leaving." She concluded, grabbing her phone. "Garcia, home and work address of Billy George!"_

Abby was on the ground. The unsub had literally broke the chair in his attack and she was sprawled out. Her shoulder was broken, she couldn't feel her leg and her head was spinning. Everything was dizzy and vague. Breathing heavily, the unsub stood in the corner. Watching her.

"Y-you…" Abby tried to roll around, but screamed at the pain it caused her. "Y-you killed f-for a aghh r-reason… W-why don't y-you tell me?" She grunted out, her eyes flashing around, trying to make sense of the spinning surroundings. The unsubs manic laughter caught her ears. "I killed them because they deserved it, SSA Daniels." His breathing was ragged. "I am justice." He spat at her, throwing the hammer across the room. It startled Abby and she screamed, trying to protect herself.

"WHY D-DO I D-DESERVE IT?" She screamed, her face contorted from the searing pain. Again manic laughter. "You! It all happened under your nose! You never once suspected her. She always looked so innocent." He spit on the floor, his anger flaring up. Abby had no idea who he was talking about and needed to figure that out. "W-who?" She couldn't say more, she felt her breathing speeding up. "YOU SHOULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS!" The unsub stalked towards her, his face contorted in fury.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" _Billy George. FBI! OPEN THE DOOR!" Prentiss was leading. Reid stood, together with Alvez, on either side of her. Waiting for her sign. There was no motion from inside. Prentiss exchanged quick glances with Reid and Alvez before moving aside. Agent Simmons readied himself for the blow and kicked the door in, storming inside. The air was tense as the agents moved inside. The house was dirty, a complete mess. Which fit the profile. JJ crept upstairs with her gun drawn out, closely followed by Prentiss. Rossi and Simmons cleared the area downstairs._

 _When everyone had called out 'clear', the tension thickened. "He's not here." JJ yelled while running downstairs, putting her gun back in her belt. "Search the house." Was Emily's order and the agents spread out. Tara was the one who found the journal in the desk in the living room. Entries written full of hate and despite at women, how they always left. Simmons found the pictures of the women, all tied up in a dark space. Just when Reid was examining them, Rossi's voice came from the distance. "PRENTISS!"_

 _The agents sprinted towards the voice and found Rossi, standing in the back garden. An entrance towards a basement was hidden behind bushes and leaves. Prentiss gave the signs, Simmons cut open the lock and Rossi opened the doors. "Billy George!"_

The sudden presence of more light and a voice in the distance made Abby jolt. She had no idea how long she'd been lying on this cold floor. After the unsub had yelled at her about the abuse and how the FBI was there to stop those kind of things, he had left. She had no idea where he went, but this must mean his return. She braced herself, trying to move. She couldn't, the pain was too heavy. Her mind wondered to her team and how far they were in the case. In finding her. She knew they must be looking frantically, but would they find her? Probably not. The odds were slim.

Footsteps echoed through the room. "No…" Abby grunted, trying to stop the room from spinning. "SHE'S HERE!" That voice was familiar. It was Rossi's. Abby tried to call out for him, but he was by her side in an instance. "Abby!" Rossi crouched down beside her, his face ashen. "Wh-what…" Abby was confused. They found her? They really did.  
"I NEED MEDICS AND AN AMBULANCE." Rossi's scream was panicked and Abby didn't know why. The second face that swam into her spinning vision made her throat hurt with emotion. "JJ…" She croaked. She felt her friend grab her hand, her face pale and eyes wide. "We got you, Ab. Hold on." Came the soft whisper, the voice that always brought so much calmness.

Abby's vision went completely black. She was passing out. "AB! Abby stay with me!" JJ's voice was frantic and the pressure on Abby's hand increased. "AMBULANCE, NOW!"

JJ watched her friend pass out right in front of her. She turned around to follow Rossi's lead and scream for medics, afraid to touch Abby. She was badly wounded, it looked too serious. Her shoulder had a weird crook, her arm was bloody. Her leg looked like it had a big, open, infected wound. It wasn't good.

Prentiss came sprinting down the stairs, four paramedics following her. "How…" She began to ask, but couldn't continue when she saw her agent on the floor. It was bad.

The paramedics went to work. They carried the hurt agent outside and that's when Reid saw her. He had been ordered to stay back. Alvez and him had been waiting anxiously as to what would be found under the ground. When the paramedics came up, carrying their unconscious friend, the gasp of horror cut through the air.

"Abby!" Reid called out, panic swirling through his veins. Luke put both his hands on the shoulder or his younger coworker. "Hey, we found her. She's safe now." He told Reid urgently. Reid didn't react, he just watched in horror how agent Daniels was loaded into the ambulance.

"JJ, Rossi, go with her." Prentiss ordered as she emerged from the basement, her face pale. Rossi immediately ran to the ambulance, JJ following suit. JJ threw Reid a glance and was trying to make it reassuring. It came across as deep concern, making Reid only more scared. He needed to know how Abby was doing, if she was going to make it.

"Emily." He yelled out, jogging towards his boss. "She's stable, Spence." Emily answered him instantly, her phone in her hands. "She has a few major injuries, but we will learn more in the hospital." She added, eying her agent. Reid turned around and raced to the car. The other agents followed him, but Emily stopped Simmons and Alvez. "I need you to go back to the station and put an APB on Billy George. He is not here, we don't know where he is and we need to find him." She shot down their protests. "I know, but you will be able to see Daniels as soon as that is done. We have a job to do!" She added and her two agents complied, rushing towards the other car.

On their way to the hospital, Emily informed Garcia. She had a hard time with it, she couldn't be with her friend. She was 2000 miles away, in the FBI headquarters in Chicago.

The agents all gathered into the waiting room. Everyone was silent, but thinking of the same thing. At the same time, Simmons and Alvez had arrived back at the station and were consulting with the local police. Garcia helped them put out an APB.

When JJ and Rossi arrived, everyone jumped from their seats. JJ's white blouse wasn't white anymore, dried blood and dirt was covering her and she still looked quite shocked. "How is she?" Reid asked her softly as he approached her. JJ grabbed his arm. "She is being patched up now. They can set her shoulder now she's unconscious and they are bandaging her arm." She muttered, looking slightly disoriented. "She's not in any immediate danger." Rossi added, glancing at Prentiss. "She is going to be fine."

Prentiss let out a big sigh of relief and hugged Tara, who was actually smiling at that news. JJ looked up at Reid, she knew this wasn't going to be easy. "I know she's strong, but…" She muttered. Reid nodded. "We'll keep an eye on her. She will be fine." He reassured his friend. JJ's smile was small, but it was there as she wrapped her arms around Reid.

Abby awoke in the hospital bed. She looked down to her body and to her surprise saw she was bandaged up. Her arm was covered in white bandage, her shoulder was set in a casket of some sort. She breathed in and felt the burning in her lungs. "You have a pretty bruised up ribcage, Miss. Daniels." When Abby looked up, she saw a nurse standing in the door opening. The nurse had noticed the wince. She smiled kindly as she walked into the room. "I am going to inform you about the statistics first and then I will do the same for your team, okay?" She offered. Abby's thoughts went to her team. "A-are they here?" She asked, her voice hoarse from all the screaming she'd done. "They haven't left the waiting room." The nurse nodded, placing her warm hand on Abby's.  
"Now, let's see. You were pretty banged up when you came in." The nurse starts, looking up at her sheet. "Bruised ribcage, broken shoulder, bullet wound in the leg, correct?" Abby nodded, these injuries she'd all known about. "We've cleaned and disinfected the bullet wound. It's bandaged up and will heal over time. You will not be able to use your leg for 4 weeks." Abby groaned and let her head fall back on the soft pillow. That was not good news. "Your arm was sliced up. No real damage, but it will scar. We have bandaged it up for you, it will heal." The nurse went on and Abby glanced down to her arm, sighing. Scars… lovely.

"And last but not least, your shoulder was very clearly broken." With a sigh Abby thought back to how it broke in the first place. She winced. That wasn't a very pleasant memory. "We have bandaged it up as good as we can. Your left arm will need to heal and that takes time. I encourage you to leave your arm in the casket for at least two weeks, try not to use it." The nurse continued, walking over to the bed. "Why is my head feeling like it's about to explode?" Abby questioned, closing her eyes for a second. The pounding headache was worse than anything she'd ever experienced before. "We suspect it's from a great impact to your skull. It's a minor concussion. In conclusion, agent Daniels, you need to heal." The nurse answered. Abby nodded, the fall with the chair in the basement had done more harm than she had initially thought.

"C-can you get my team?" She asked the nurse. She needed to know if they caught the unsub. "Two at a time, agent Daniels. Your head will not be able to take any more then that." The nurse informed her before walking away.

She arrived in the waiting room where the team was anxiously waiting. They all jumped up when she approached. "How is she?" Emily asked, grabbing JJ's arm in support. "She needs rest, agents. Her shoulder is broken, her ribs are bruised and the bullet wound in her leg was infected. We have bandaged her and taken care of her wounds as well as we could." The nurse informed her. Prentiss let out a big sigh of relief. Her agent was going to be fine. And she was safe.

"Can we see her?" Came Reid's voice. "Yes, but only two at a time." The nurse told them. "She has a minor concussion, she cannot handle more than two people at once." She added, looking knowingly at Prentiss. "Understood." Prentiss muttered and turned around to her team. She knew everyone needed to see their friend, but she had to be in there first. "Tara, you and me will go first." She ordered, having expected the protesting noises from Reid and JJ. "You two can go in right after, but I need as much information as I can and that cannot wait. We did not find Billy George. Simmons and Alvez are doing what they can from the station, but he is out there." She explained, looking intently at Reid. "I need you to get security at Daniel's room, Reid." She told him and he gave her a short nod, grabbing his phone. "You think he will come after her?" JJ asked. She had thought her friend was safe, but the look on her boss's face made her unsure of that. "I don't know. If I trust the profile, he won't. She was not a victim of his anger in the first place. But I do want to be sure Daniels stays safe." Emily answered her before turning around. "I will signal when we're done." She added before stalking away, after the nurse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Abby was anxiously staring at the door. She heard footsteps and watched how the nurse walked into her room. "I have two agents who'd like to see you." The nurse announced and even though Abby knew who it would be, she still hoped for JJ and Reid. She needed them to make her smile, to make her less anxious. But the job had to come first. So it was no surprise when her boss and agent Lewis walked in.

"Hey, Ab." Emily said softly as she approached the bed, sticking her hand out. Abby grabbed it, squeezing it slowly. "Hey…" She croaked, feeling a smile creep on her face. "How are you doing, Daniels?" Tara approached the other side of the bed, putting a soft hand on Abby's uninjured arm. "As well as can be." Abby answered her, before glancing at Emily. "He in custody?" She asked. An eerie feeling creeped over her when she saw Emily's eyes darken. "Billy George was not at his house when we found you, Abby. Simmons and Alvez are at the station. They've put an APB out…" Emily starts to explain, but Abby's confused frown makes her stop. "Billy George…" Abby mutters, she could finally add a name to the face that had terrorized her. "He never told you his name?" Emily asked in amazement, she'd profiled that the unsub would have. "He never even mentioned it." Abby confirmed, staring at Emily.

"Abby, you need to tell me everything you know…" Abby nodded, she'd thought so. Her heart rate was up now she knew that the unsub was still out there. It was a rather horrible thought. She inhaled shakily, not really feeling like reliving her torment. But she had to.

"He caught me of guard… He had a gun. He shot me at once…" She starts, shaking her head. "We saw the surveillance." Tara muttered, nodding. "You made sure we knew it was the unsub, Daniels. Well done." She adds, giving Abby a reassuring smile. "It was clear immediately when he shot me. I mean, a robber wouldn't have done that." Abby muttered and stared at the ceiling. "He knocked me out and I woke up in the basement you found me." She starts the rest of her story. And she tells the two agents everything she can remember. About the sudden anger, the accusation of the FBI, the scar she found on his wrist. About someone leaving, about someone looking innocent. Every single detail she could remember. In her line of work, those details were mostly of great significance.

"Wait, he called himself justice?" Tara interfered. "Yes, numerous times. In fact, he got really angry when I told him I was the face of justice. I meant as in the FBI, but I don't think he got that…" Abby explained, her eyes widening when she remembered what had happened after that. "What happened?" Prentiss asked, seeing the tortured look in her agents eyes. "He crashed my shoulder with a hammer…" Abby muttered drily, trying not to think too much about it. She had never screamed as hard before, she could almost feel the pain that had seared through her at that moment. Tara closed her eyes for a moment and Emily grimaced. "So, he calls himself justice. Punishing the women for leaving him…" She started to sum up. "And punishing the FBI by hurting me. He was sending a message by taking me, Prentiss, but…" Tara softly patted Abby's arm. "We know. You changed his endgame. He was going to kill you, had we not interfered." Abby nodded, nerves flaring through her system. "Yes, I fit the 'type'." She nodded, only realizing now she'd actually escaped death. "Thank you…" She started to croak, but Emily stopped her. "You are my agent, Daniels." Was her simple response and Abby felt warmth flow through her cold body at that statement.

"Alright, I think we have enough, boss." Tara looked knowingly at Prentiss, who chuckled softly. "Don't you worry, Daniels. Security will be at your door, you are perfectly safe. We will do everything we can to catch Billy George, you focus on healing." She told Abby, bending over. She gave Abby a kiss on her cheek. Tara followed and the women left the room. Abby watched them leave, wondering how she ever deserved such a wonderful team. How she ever stumbled across a family this great.

A large smile appeared on her face when she saw the next two agents enter eagerly. JJ and Reid rushed to her bed. "Hey, you." She croaked at Reid, who gave her one of his adorable smiles. He didn't smile often, so Abby cherished all the moments that he did.  
"How are you feeling?" JJ asked, her tone was low. Her eyes were flashing across Abby's body, trying to check if she was okay for herself. "Hey…" Abby started, reaching for JJ's hand. "I'm here. I'm okay." She tried to reassure her friend. JJ grabbed the reached out hand and squeezed it softly. "Are you really okay?" Reid asked her, biting his lip in anxiety. "Recent studies have discovered that a person going through recent trauma puts up a protective shield to not be able to remember the horrors that happened to them. However, this is…" That was the best friend Abby loved so much and she chuckled. "Reid…" JJ shook her head at him, but Abby stopped her. "I am sure you know exactly what's happening with me right now, Spence. I would, however prefer if you'd ask me." She told him patiently and he dropped down in the chair next to her bed. "Sorry. How are you?" He asked Abby sincerely, his big eyes full of worry. "I'm okay, guys. I mean, it hurts and I'm a little beaten up. But I'm going to be fine." Abby reassured her friends, smiling at them. She felt lighter with them in the room. She turned to Spencer. "Did Emily give you a direct order to put security in front of my room?" She asked him. "Yes ma'am." He answered her, looking at her cautiously. "Damn it." Abby cursed, leaning back against her pillow. "Hey, they're here to keep you safe." JJ told her in a strict tone, already knowing what was going on in Abby's mind. "Well, they're not goanna keep me safe from here since I won't be here." Abby told her, letting go of her hand. "Reid, get me a wheelchair." She told Spencer before grabbing the headboard and hoisting herself up. "Ab…" Reid muttered in protest, standing up. "No, Daniels. You are not cleared yet and you need rest. Doctors orders." JJ told her, putting her hands on her friends shoulder. "JJ, I need to help. I know a lot about him and about the way he thinks. I need to get to the station…" Abby protested, throwing both her legs out of the bed in her sitting position. Her left leg was bandaged up and she was thankful she was wearing the hospital night gown. "Prentiss and Tara are on it." JJ told her, softly pushing Abby back in the bed. "I'll talk to the nurse and see when you'll get out, okay?" She offered in exchange, staring Abby down. Abby let out a dramatic sigh but leaned back against the pillows. "Fine. Thanks Jaye…" She gave her friend a soft smile before watching her march out of the room.

"I know your tough, Ab, but…" Spencer started, but Abby shot him down with one glare. "Now, you going to tell me or not?" She challenged him in true Abby fashion, making Reid smile. "Tell you what?" He asked her innocently, already knowing what she meant. Abby glared at him, making him sigh. "It's not just a feeling, Abby. I know it's true. If I'd waited for you…" Spencer started, not looking at his friend. "I was out to get you in bed, remember Spence? I wouldn't have let you wait for me, even if you'd wanted to." Abby told him strictly, grabbing his hand. "Yeah exactly." Reid exclaimed, looking at her now. "If I'd not been so stubborn and just went to bed when Emily ordered me too…" He started, but Abby shook her head. "Reid, he had a gun… If you'd been with me, he'd abducted us both." She winced at even the idea. She had to watch her friend in prison for three months, almost a year and a half ago, and it had killed her. He'd done nothing wrong, he'd been framed by one of the BAU's most sadistic serial killers. And Reid, he was not a person for prison. And Abby couldn't do anything but watch him get hurt in there. She couldn't get him out until they had the big break in the case. And if Reid would have been in that basement with her, in this whole ordeal, she wasn't sure if she could've handled it. She was actually very glad this had been her and not anyone else. But she wasn't telling Reid that.

"Listen to me, you genius weirdo." She started and Reid let out a short laugh at her name calling. She always made up the most ridiculous names for her friend. "This was in no way whatsoever your fault. So get over it." She playfully slapped him on his shoulder, making him smile. "Yes ma'am." Reid saluted.

On cue, JJ walked back into the room. "The doctor wants to keep you here tonight. But tomorrow morning you're good to go." She told her friend. Abby let out a groan, but nodded. "We'll be there at eight sharp to get you out, Ab." Reid promised her as he stood up. "Thanks, guys." Abby thanked her friends before watching them walk out. Rossi walked in as soon as they were out, he was alone. "Hey kiddo." He told her in his heavy voice as he approached her bed. "Hey Rossi." Abby greeted him back, receiving a warm smile from him. He took place in the same chair Reid had been in and looked at her. "You gave us quite a scare, Daniels." He told her, making Abby chuckle. "My apologies, sir." She joked. Rossi chuckled. "I'm glad we have you back." He told her in a warm voice. "Yeah." Abby nodded, letting out a deep breath. Her ribs were burning heavier and she could feel the pounding headache come back. "You need rest, kid. I'll let you sleep." Rossi told her, making a move to sit up. Abby stopped him. "Could you – Could you maybe stay a little longer, Dave?" She asked him, trying to ignore her anxiety. She did not want to be alone right now. She knew that as soon as she'd fall asleep, nightmares would come. And she was scared what those nightmares would do to her. Rossi gave her a warm smile and sat back down. "Whatever you need, Daniels." He told her.

Abby fell asleep with Rossi next to her bed, watching her. Relief was finally able to catch up with David Rossi, now he had his friend in his vision, safe in the hospital bed. He was concerned. This team had been through a lot and about three members of the team had PTSD. Reid and JJ, for certain. And Emily. Those three had been through a lot. And David had hoped that it would have stayed with that. He couldn't change the past, but when Reid went to prison, he'd promised himself to keep the team safe. Together with Prentiss. No more traumatic experience for his family. Sadly, he had not been able to keep that promise. Because agent Daniels, the youngest woman of the team he sometimes saw as his own daughter, had gone through a horrible event just now. But she was safe and he would not leave her side until the psycho that did this to her was behind bars.

When Abby awoke, drenched in sweat and screaming, Rossi was there. He calmed her down, talked with her about the nightmare and watched her fall asleep once again. This was going to be tough on her and he knew that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Like promised, Reid and JJ arrived at eight sharp at Abby's room. She was peacefully sleeping when they entered. With raised eyebrows, JJ nudged Reid and nodded to the chair next to Abby's bed. "Rossi?" Reid questioned in confusion and approached the sleeping agent. Rossi awoke roughly when Reid shook him once. "Morning Rossi." Reid told him sheepishly when he received a glare from the older agent. "Rossi, what are you still doing here?" JJ asked him as she watched him get out of the chair and rub his neck in discomfort. "Nightmares." He simply answered the younger agent, walking towards the doors. "Get her to the station safe, please. I will meet you there. I desperately need a shower." They heard Rossi mutter before he was out the door. "Did he actually stay with her the whole night?" Reid questioned in surprise, glancing at JJ. "You heard what he said, Spence. Nightmares." JJ told him, before walking up to the sleeping agent in the hospital bed. "Ab, wake up." She gently placed her hands on Abby's uninjured arm and shook her. Abby stirred and woke up, squinting her eyes at the light in the room. "Morning." Reid greeted her with a soft smile. "Hey…" Abby croaked, rubbing her sleepy eyes to wake herself up.

"Reid, get the wheelchair. I'll help her change." JJ told Reid, who marched out of the room at once. "I don't need help dressing myself, JJ." Abby grunted, hoisting herself up. "Yes you do, your shoulder is broken." JJ simply pointed out. Abby was stubborn, however and JJ knew that. She watched Abby struggle for a while until the agent let out a deep sigh. She had pulled on her pants herself, but the shirt was harder. "Ready to let me help?" JJ teased, making Abby roll her eyes.

With the help of her friend, Abby dressed herself. When Reid came in with the wheelchair, she started to protest, but was shot down immediately. "Your leg was shot and needs to heal. You can't use crotches because of your shoulder. So wheelchair it is." Reid summed it up, positioning the wheelchair next to the bed. Abby let out an irritated breath, before complying and with the help of JJ seated herself in the wheelchair.

"May I do the honor of pushing you around?" Reid asked playfully, not even realizing the joke he made. Abby laughed loudly, shaking her head at his confusion. "As long as you keep realizing I'm the one that pushes you around." She retorted before letting Reid push her towards the table. She grabbed her belongings. All of them were found in the basement, which she was glad about. Her gun, her badge and her phone. The rest of her stuff was still in the hotel, in the room she had supposed to be sharing with Tara.

The trio leaves the hospital and JJ and Reid try, but fail to help their friend into the SUV. "Get off of me." Abby had growled at them before clumsily pulling herself into the passengers seat. She ignored JJ's chuckling and fastened her seatbelt.

When they arrived at the station, the whole team was there. Including Alvez and Simmons, who had not had a chance to visit their friend yet. "Hey you!" Alvez ran towards her when Reid pushed her into the bull pen. "Luke Alvez, as handsome as ever." Abby teased with a wide smile, letting her friend hug her. She could feel the tension in his body. "How are you feeling?" He asked her as he released her out of his tight embrace. Well, as tight as it could be without hurting her. "Peachy." Abby answered him, grinning when he rolled his eyes. "Hey Daniels. Glad to see you're good." Simmons stepped around Alvez and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "I'll be even better when this stupid wheelchair is not under my ass anymore." She answered him, making everyone snigger. "Hey, it gives Reid a good excuse to push you around." Alvez joked, surprised when no one laughed. "Joke was already made, handsome." Abby told him with a grin, before pointing at the conference room. "Reid, get me in there. I need…" She started, but Reid was already pushing her towards the conference room. Prentiss, Rossi and Tara were in there already, clearly in a heavy discussion. They fell silent when they heard the commotion and watched Reid push Daniels inside. "Did you get cleared?" Prentiss asked strictly as she stood up. She had not expected the agent back yet and knew how stubborn she was. "Yes, don't worry Emily. I would not have brought her here otherwise." JJ explained as she followed into the room.

"Alright, let's get everyone in here." Emily ordered. "I want every detail of what's happening, Prentiss. How far are we?" Abby started, but Prentiss put up her hand. "We'll get there, Daniels." She told the agent, smirking when Abby rolled her eyes. Reid rolled her to the table and sat beside her in one of the empty chairs. The whole team gathered, all looking at their boss. "Alright, to inform Daniels about the statistics, Alvez take it away." Abby's glance turned to Alvez, who cleared his throat. "When you were in the hospital, safe and recovering, me and Simmons went back to the station. The local police had already been informed that George was not captured yet. They'd set up road blocks on the routes out of town to prevent him from leaving if he was still here and planning to. None of those roadblocks captured George." Abby sighed, she did not like where this was going. "Me and Simmons send police cars on patrol, on the lookout for George. They came up empty, but hopefully one of them will spot him soon. Now, the profile for George is strange…" Abby interrupted him. "Strange how? I told Emily everything she needed to know…" Simmons reacted to her. "Yes, but things do not add up." He told her and Rossi stood up out of his chair, walking to the board. "George started out with revenger killing. We profiled that as soon as we found out about the 'house of God'." He starts, pointing at the pictures of the dead women on the board. "There was anger in his MO, but also remorse in the way he disposed of them. Initially meaning that anger overtook him." Abby interfered. "He had a lot of anger problems, Rossi. He was calm and then the next second he'd freak out by a sudden trigger and charge." She told him, not mentioning anything more about her torment down in that basement. She'd told Emily enough and it wouldn't help anyone to know what she went through in detail. She'd gladly keep that to herself.

"Yes, which is not adding up as well. In his murders, he seemed to be in perfect control. Angry but in control. But what you described about him, there is no control whatsoever. The guy was all over the place…" Rossi told her, shaking his head. "And then there is the fact that he called himself 'justice' and became extremely angry when you challenged him on that." Reid mutters from next to her, his eyes on the board. "This guy is…" Rossi shook his head and looked at the board. "The past trauma defines his anger. The fact that he thinks he is justice is also connected to his past in foster care. The women, his victims, are tied to his past trauma. But the rest, the rest is not." Tara let out a frustrated sigh. "And then there is his disappearance…" Abby muttered, realizing it didn't add up as well. In his type of control and behavior, they would have captured him by now. He should not have disappeared had he fit into this profile. "Yes. He was done with his justice until he captured an FBI agent. His endgame changed, his last murder as the face of justice. But then he left. Before completing that…" Simmons muttered, shaking his head. Abby sighed. "I don't understand. Where did he go?" She mutters. "Ab, did he say anything to you when he left?" JJ asked her, her glance sympathetic. Abby cleared her throat, not really wanting to think of that moment. After he'd beaten the shit out of her, he'd gotten up and left. That was it. "No, nothing. He grabbed his phone, stalked towards me and then past me, out the basement. And he did not return."

Prentiss looked at her team. They had all worked so hard on this case, worked so hard to get their agent back and now there was a murderer on the loose. A dangerous one.

She let out a heavy breath, glancing at her team. "There is nothing more we have left to do here." She started, making everyone turn to look at her. "We have identified the unsub, rescued his last murder victim and made sure the local police know exactly who they are looking for. It is up to them now." She concluded. Abby raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Emily, he is still out there. We can't just…" She started, but her boss shot her down. "Yes, we can. We have done our job. Billy George will be heavily searched for and found. We are going back to our headquarters. Wheels up in forty." She marched out after that, leaving her team behind in confusion. Rossi immediately got up and went after his boss, while the rest of the team silently glanced at each other. "He's still out there…" Abby muttered to herself, not really understanding this decision. Wasn't it up to them to make sure he never hurt anyone else again?

"Emily is right, we've done all we can do." JJ muttered, breaking the silence and standing up. "I'll get your suitcase and your back, Daniels. Don't worry about it." Tara announced to Abby, who gave her a grateful smile. Abby reached her healthy hand out to turn her wheelchair, but Reid jumped up and grabbed the handles. "Reid, get me to Prentiss." Abby ordered her friend with a shake of her head. "Abby…" He started, but she shut him down. "No, I have to talk to her." She insisted. Reid quickly glanced at JJ before he pushed her out of the conference room. "I think she's talking with Rossi…" He trailed as he spotted his boss after half closed blinds in a closed office. "I'm sure she'll have time for me." Abby stubbornly pointed out, actually making Reid chuckle. "You know, stubbornness is…" He started, making Abby laugh. "I don't need statistics on stubbornness right now, boy wonder. Just get me to Prentiss." She interrupted him with a playful grin. Reid laughed but complied and pushed her towards the closed office. "I got it from here." Abby told him when her wheelchair almost collided with the door. "Go, go pack your bags. Be useful somewhere else." She ushered her friend away before sticking her hand out and knocking on the door. Rossi opened up and grimaced when he saw her. "Guess who it is?" He called back into the room to Prentiss while opening the door further. Abby rolled her eyes and struggled to get her wheelchair to move. She gritted her teeth but let Rossi push her inside. Emily looked at her as she entered, her eyes dark.

"I know what you are here for, Daniels." She announced, leaning against the desk. Abby saw that this weighed on her heavily, she looked very tired. "I'll get my bags. See you on the plane." Rossi announced, leaving the two women to themselves.


End file.
